


Marks That Matter

by orochiis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, and can be ignored for the most part, apart from soleil ohpelia relationships are implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orochiis/pseuds/orochiis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soleil tries to convince Ophelia to look into the strange birthmark on her arm. Sophelia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks That Matter

****

"OPHELIA!" The harsh cry comes, and the mage winces. It's a hot day, and she lies on her stomach in the palace gardens, trying to soak up the little sun that peeks through the clouds.

"What do you want now?" The blonde asks, not lifting her eyes from her book. She knows who it is by the voice alone. And even if she didn't, no one else would be yelling her name in such a way.

"What's that mark on your arm?"

Ophelia puts her hand to her forearm, her mouth making a small 'o' before she tosses her shawl to cover it.

"That's none of your business, Soleil," she says, huffing and turning back to her book.

"No, I'm serious!" The pink haired girl replies, sitting down opposite, crossing her legs. "What is it? Is it a birthmark? I have one on my stomach, see?" She pulls her top up to show the odd shaped splodge, indescribable, on her skin at the bottom of her ribs.

"Yes," Ophelia sighs. "It's because I'm the chosen one-"

"Don't start with that again! There's no such thing as the chosen one!" Soleil says, rocking forward.

"Are you done? I was reading this book on odd spells from different countries, and I'd like to finish it."

"Aren't you curious about the birthmark though?" Soleil presses. "I mean, I'm sure it's… a thing. I feel like I know this shape! It's an actual shape, unlike my birthmark!"

"Father said it was called a Brand, but then he changed his mind," Ophelia sighs, closing her book and sitting up straight. She runs a finger along it, her eyebrows furrowed. "He said it was just an ordinary birthmark, and then talked about how I was unique and stuff."

"Maybe it is a Brand!" Soleil says excitedly, standing up. "We have to go to the library and find out!"

"I don't think there's a book on birthmarks, Soleil."

"No, but someone might know something! Let's go!" Without waiting for Ophelia to move, she grabs the mage by the arm, dragging her inside the palace walls and up countless stairs until they reached the library.

The castle is quiet- the main royal family are away, leaving only retainers and children behind. Corrin has stayed behind as well- the sole defender of the castle in case anything happened. Having a dragon to protect the walls was probably the best defense they could get, after all. The two girls walk along the corridor, looking for the oak doors that led into the library. Nina walks out of one room, almost bumping into them, an armful of books scattering onto the floor.

"Sorry," she says apologetically, scooping the books back into her arms.

"What have you got there?" Soleil asks, peering over the girls head to get a glance at the titles.

"N-none of your business!" Nina answers defensively. "Where are you two going? And why were you holding hands?" She asks, her eyes narrowing and her face breaking out into a sly smile, akin to that of her father's.

"We were not!" Ophelia speaks up, glaring at the purple haired girl to the best of her ability.

"Sorry," Nina laughs. "It just looked… exactly like that."

"Well anyway," Soleil coughs. "We were on our way to the library, to do some reading."

"Your mom is in there," Nina warns, suddenly serious. "And I think Selena is, too."

"Shit," Soleil curses under her breath. "Well, we'll just ignore her. Or maybe she'll know something! My dad is friends with your dad, right?" She says, directing the question at the now quiet Ophelia.

"Yes."

"Thanks, Nina!"

"No problem," the thief smiles, baring her teeth. "Good luck, with… whatever it is!" She scampers away, down the corridor, her plaits bouncing along her back. Soleil leans over to Ophelia, whispering in her ear.

"She's totally reading more of that gay porn again."

"Soleil!"

* * *

The two girls sneak into the library, undetected by Corrin and Selena, who are drinking tea by the window flicking the pages of their respective books lazily. Soleil heads straight for the history section, and Ophelia follows, still largely unconvinced. The pink haired girl is the definition of brash, and Ophelia doesn't want to get too involved in looking into the past that her father promised he'd tell her one day.

"What are you even looking for?" The mage asks, raising one eyebrow.

"I don't know! An encyclopedia, maybe? They've got lots of stuff in them," Soleil says matter-of-factly.

"Maybe you should just ask Corrin first… she might know, and that would save a lot of hassle."

"Fine, okay!" Dragging her friend along by the wrist, Soleil makes her way over to where her mother is sitting, and hovers expectantly until the princess puts her tea cup down.

"Soleil? Is something the matter?" She asks, turning to face her daughter expectantly.

"No, mama! I was just wondering… well, Ophelia has this weird birthmark on her arm, and I wondered if you knew anything about it?" Soleil shows Ophelia's forearm to her mother, who merely raises an eyebrow. Selena, on the other hand, chokes on her tea, and has to cough for a minute, setting her teacup down.

"I don't know anything about it," Corrin says, shaking her head. "I'm sorry."

"Do you know anything, Selena?" Ophelia asks, acutely aware of the mercenary's reaction to the previous question. "You're friends with father, right?"

"I don't think it's really my place to tell you anything," she replies, staring out the window.

"So you do know!" Soleil exclaims.

"I'm not telling you anything. Odin told me he'd tell you when he felt ready, so I'm not going to say anything. Unless you already know, then I guess I could… no. Never mind."

"I know some of the history! Give us one word, Selena, please! The chosen one must know of her background!" Ophelia begs, moving out of Soleil's grip.

"I guess if I say a word, then it's not going to harm anyone… you might not even be able to find anything."

"Please," Soleil encourages, and Selena sighs.

"Do not tell either of your parents about this, or I will be maimed, okay? Try and find a book about 'Ylisse'. Th-that's all I'm saying!" She says with a final splutter and turns back to her book.

"Don't go meddling into things that aren't yours to meddle in, Soleil," Corrin warns, and she smiles, watching her daughter run off.

* * *

"It could be in literally any book in the library!" Soleil complains loudly, after her mother and Selena have left.

"Maybe we should just leave," Ophelia suggests.

"No way. Siegbert usually comes to the library about this time of day to study, so he might know something!"

"I don't wish to pester him. And as your mother said, we shouldn't be meddling!" Ophelia protests, pouting slightly.

"No, she said _I_ shouldn't be," Soleil clarified, "which means you're perfectly allowed to!"

The door of the library swings open, and the crown prince walks in, and Soleil sweeps into a bow, leaving the boy confused. He walks past her with no more than a nod, and unimpressed, Soleil follows him to the spot in the corner of the library. Ophelia reluctantly drags herself along behind, until they reach the boy. Soleil sits herself opposite him, and he glares at her over the top of his books.

"I have no time to socialize, Soleil, Ophelia, although I appreciate your efforts."

"You can take five minutes to answer my very intellectual question," Soleil bargains, and he closes his book, which he had only just opened, with a slam.

"What? I'm not answering if it's a stupid question."

"Have you ever heard of 'Ylisse'?"

"The far off country? Of course I have! It's only one of the most famous countries in the world-"

"Thanks!" Soleil says, and gets up, walking briskly to the other end of the library.

"We just wanted to know what it was. And now we know it's a country! Thank you very much, Prince Siegbert!" Ophelia says with a small nod, before she too scampers off, following Soleil's lead.

* * *

"So… maybe your dad is from this Ylisse place, then?" Soleil suggests.

"Perhaps so."

"Are you okay? You seem a bit… off."

"I'm fine! I'm just a little worried about what I may find."

"That makes sense."

Soleil lifts another book- 'A Recent History of Ylisse' published just a few years previous- and flicks through the pages until she gets to the middle. There are photos- a man with dark hair and a younger girl with her hair in pigtails. They're smiling for the camera, and Soleil notes that her smile looks just like Ophelia's. She turns another page, and there is another photo of the man, captioned 'Exalt Chrom of Ylisse'. She's about to turn another page, when she sees the mark on his shoulder, and her eyes grow wide.

"Ophelia, give me your arm a second?"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

She holds the book up to Ophelia's arm, and her mouth forms a perfect 'o' shape. She drops the book on the table, and Ophelia slowly reclaims her arm. Soleil flicks through the pages once again, to near the front of the book, where a family tree of the royal family is written out, spread over two pages. Her finger runs over the names until she lands on 'Chrom' once again, and her face lights up.

"Ophelia... you're royalty!"

"No. There's no way… father would tell me about that if! It's important!"

"It says that there's an Exalt, which I think is like their king," Soleil continues, ignoring her friend's assertions. "And then he has a sister, Lissa, who kinda looks like you." She sifts through the pages again until her finger lands on the princess's face. "See?"

"I suppose we do share some similarities," Ophelia admits slowly. "But… I still don't see how that makes me royalty!"

"It says that Chrom has a daughter, Lucina, and a son, Morgan. Although… this book must've been published pretty recently, since their birth dates are only a few years ago. And Lissa has a son, Owain, and he was born a couple of years ago, too."

"I don't see how father fits into this," the mage sighs, turning the book around to examine the family tree for herself. "The name Odin doesn't appear anywhere on the tree! My, Soleil, you really don't pay attention, do you?"

"Well, sorry. I still think you're related, though," Soleil huffs, crossing her arms.

"I cannot possibly see-"

"Wait!" Soleil announces, grabbing the book once more. "Here! The Plegian-Ylissian war." She pauses, clearing her throat for dramatic effect. "'Ylisse has declared war on Plegia twice in the last decade. Apparently during the second war, which also included most of the continent of Valm, the war was only won due to a group of time travelling mercenaries who claimed to be the children of some of the royals and other prominent members of the Ylissian army. This has yet to be disproven, however most scholars assume that it must've been an elaborate hoax of some sort.' See! Your dad could've been a time travelling mercenary!" She sighs, resting her head on her hand. "I wish my dad was that cool."

"My dad isn't a mercenary, though. He's a dark mage," Ophelia points out.

"Still! I'm gonna ask him," Soleil declares, pushing back her seat with a scrape.

"You don't really think that Ophelia's father is a time traveller, do you, Soleil?" A voice comes, and the two girls turn to be faced with Siegbert. "Time travel doesn't exist."

"It says here it's 'yet to be disproven'," Soleil shoots back, showing the young prince the book.

"It also says it's assumed to be a hoax."

"I'd like to talk to my father nonetheless," Ophelia says quietly. "It is undeniable that my birthmark is the same as this Exalt's, and I would like to speak with him. The chosen ones must convene to solve this most vexing of mysteries!"

"Let's go, then."

"I'd like to do this myself, but thank you, Soleil." The mage pivots on her toes and then briskly whisks herself away, out the library door before Soleil can stop her.

"Now see what you've done?" She says, glaring at Siegbert.

"I'll tell father you're slacking on your duties. You're supposed to be looking out for potential assassins today, not researching your friend's birthmark. And shouldn't she be checking up on Forrest?"

"I-I don't know! But if it makes you happy, I'll wait with you here this afternoon, okay?" Soleil admits defeat, following Siegbert back to his chosen spot. "Your father isn't even here," she mumbles as an afterthought.

* * *

Since the royal family are away, Odin is easy to find; sparring in the training ground with Laslow while an annoyed Selena looks on. Ophelia didn't even notice the redhead leaving the library, but here she is, sword sitting on the bench beside her, and book in her hand. She's not reading though, merely skimming the pages while she looks onto the sparring match. Ophelia approaches the men slowly, and Odin looks over to her, his face lighting up.

"Ophelia!"

"Father! I… I need to talk to you about something." Laslow takes this as his cue to leave, and moves to the other side of the training field beside Selena. She looks less than impressed at his presence, but despite her glare, there seemed to still be a strange sort of comfortable companionship between the two.

"What is it, daughter of mine? Do you require more training in the ways of the chosen ones? Have you come to request help from the great Odin Dark?"

"N-no! It's… something else." She casts her eyes to the ground, before looking back up at her father. "I wanted to ask you about my birthmark."

"Again?" Odin sighs.

"I may have… stumbled upon some information regarding its origin."

"And…" he says, raising his eyebrows, waiting for the inevitable.

"Am I… am I royalty? From another country? Because Soleil found this book, but Siegbert helped us, and in the book there was a girl that looked like me, and people with the same mark, and talk of time travelling mercenaries, and…"

"Go get Soleil. Neither of you are in trouble," he adds softly upon seeing his daughter's face. "And see if Forrest is around, too. We'll tell you everything."

"Really?" Ophelia asks, her eyes widening almost comically.

"Really. Meet us back out here when you've found them, okay?"

"Alright!" She runs off, back in the direction of the library, where she hopes Soleil will still be. Odin turns back to Selena and Laslow, the former of which has an extremely guilty face.

"I swear, I didn't say anything."

* * *

The blonde mage travels up the stone staircase to the library, and pushes through the doors. She left Soleil here, but she doesn't know if the other girl stayed here or not. She can hear chatter from the corner of the library where Siegbert had been previously, and decided she may as well check it out. To her surprise, Soleil is there, sitting with Siegbert across the table from him. She is staring out the window, and half heartedly answering the questions that the prince was asking her. Unlike Ophelia, Soleil hadn't pledged her loyalty to Siegbert, and was only looking after him on Xander's orders. The blonde boy looked perpetually uncomfortable around Soleil, but it was a well-known fact that the two did actually get along well despite appearances.

"Soleil?" Ophelia asks shyly.

"Back already? Did you find out-"

"My father wishes to talk to you and I. Your father is there too."

"Dad wants to speak with me?" Soleil sighs, pushing her chair back with no consideration for the floor. This earns her another glare from Siegbert, but she rolls her eyes at him.

"I thought you were staying with me," he says, lowering his book.

"I'll be back later. I can say no to you, but I can't say no to my dad."

"I'm first in line to the throne, and your father-"

"Well, I'm…" she pauses, counting on her fingers. "I'm fifth! So there! That's something!"

"Whatever. Just make sure that you resume your duties when you're done with your father."

"Yes, your highness," Soleil says, mockingly bowing at him before leaving the library. Ophelia hovers for a minute more.

"Do you know where Forrest is?"

"He may be in the stables," Siegbert says vaguely.

"Thank you. Good day!" She says, curtseying on her way out.

* * *

As his cousin said, Forrest was in the stables, tending to his horse. His troubadour's staff leans against the wall, and as soon as the two girls enter, he almost jumps out of his skin.

"Hello, Forrest," Ophelia smiles. "Your mother wishes to speak with you."

"N-now?"

"Yes. I think it's important, since my father and Soleil's father also wish to speak with us. They're going to explain something, apparently."

"Let's go, then."

Forrest reluctantly follows behind the two girls as they lead him to the training grounds where their parents still wait for them. Laslow beckons them towards the bench they've been sitting on the whole time, and the children cautiously sit down. Odin leans against a tree, and Selena sits cross-legged on the ground, tying her fingers in knots.

"My name is not Odin Dark," the blonde man begins, and Ophelia covers her mouth. "It's Owain, and I am the son of Lissa, princess of the halidom of Ylisse. Sort of."

"I _told_ you he was a time travelling mercenary!" Soleil beams, but Ophelia is speechless.

"Father, how could you keep this from me?" She asks, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Please, Ophelia, let me explain."

"We are also not from Nohr, as you may have guessed," Laslow explains, looking directly at his daughter. "Selena and I are also from Ylisse, but we're not royalty, unfortunately. Of course, you're still Nohrian royalty, so you have nothing to worry about."

"So what's this about time travel? Was that you, or someone else, or… well, it said in the book that Owain was only born a few years ago! So there's no way that's you!"

"We were born in a time where war was everywhere, but unlike you, there were no Deeprealms to keep children safe in. We were forced to grow up in a world that was quickly being destroyed by a dragon, Grima. Our parents died then, right in front of our eyes. So we took matters into our own hands, and a group of us travelled back in time to this timeline and averted the disaster. Ylisse is safe now, but we couldn't stay there." Selena's voice was calm and quiet, and all three children were enthralled by the story.

"That doesn't explain why you came here, mother," Forrest interjects, and this time it's Laslow that explains.

"Owain, Severa, and Inigo were born in that timeline as expected. But so as not to interfere in their lives, we left the country. We heard of the need for retainers for a royal family, and we thought that we'd like to protect peace somewhere else. And I think, for the most part, we've succeeded."

"You should've kept the name Inigo. It sounds a lot cooler than Laslow," Soleil smiles.

"I thank my mother for that name. I know she would've loved you a lot, Soleil."

"But the three of you mustn't tell anyone about this, okay? This is a secret that none of you must share."

"We won't, father. And… thank you," Ophelia says sincerely, bowing her head.

"Now, run along. It's almost time for dinner. Go find Nina and Siegbert, tell them they're needed," Laslow says, taking charge immediately.

"Yes, sir!" Soleil jokes, jumping to her feet. "I'll find mom as well!" She scampers off, Ophelia following swiftly after, and Forrest wandering in the opposite direction, claiming he knows where Nina is.

"Was that the right decision?" Selena asks.

"The daughter of a Pegasus knight mustn't be so unsure of herself! Imagine if Cordelia could see you now!"

"And if your mother could see you, she'd tell you to wear something more sensible, I bet," she shoots back, and Laslow snorts in laughter.

"You two have always been like this. I'm glad to see nothing has changed. And for the record, I think we have done the right thing."

* * *

"So, Princess Ophelia, how does it feel like to be in line to the throne of a country you've never been to?"

"Strange. I think I'll get used to it. I _am_ the chosen one, after all."

"Y'know, I was thinking…" Soleil starts, casting her gaze down to her boots. "I haven't pledged my allegiance to any of the others… so maybe… well, I don't know. I was thinking, if they have retainers in Ylisse, that I'd be your retainer. If you'd have me, of course." Her face is darker than her pink hair, and she can barely meet Ophelia's eyes.

"I'd love that," Ophelia smiles, grabbing the other girl's hands. "I think you'd make a wonderful retainer. I'm not sure I'd be a wonderful princess, but… I appreciate you beyond belief."

"I'm honoured to serve you then, Lady Ophelia," Soleil says, curtseying and holding the edges of her tunic out.

"And I'm honoured to have you as my retainer," the mage replies, standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss to Soleil's cheek. "The chosen one really is chosen, after all!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can't convince me these two aren't gay.


End file.
